Bittersweet
by ButterflyWhisperer
Summary: When Mark Sloan dies he wakes up to find a certain person is waiting for him. This is my take on what Lexie and Mark's last moment on the show should've been. One shot Slexie story. Takes place during 9x01 & 9x02.


**A/N: So I just finished season 8 of Grey's Anatomy and began season 9 of Grey's right after it, and well I'm very sad. I loved Slexie so much and I sobbed for a very long time over their deaths. Besides them, the only other death of a T.V character I cried this much over was Lance Sweets from Bones (spoiler!). So anyway, I was thinking, how when Mark died, as much as I didn't want him or Lexie to die, it would've been cool to have one last guest appearance from chyler leigh where they could've walked off into some afterlife together. It honestly would've given me a lot more closure, so that's why I decided to write this. And the sad thing is this is the third one shot I've written for a scenario of a favorite character like this. I think my favorite characters are always cursed. So anyway, here it is and I hope you all enjoy! Maybe give you some closure too!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy **

* * *

Mark Sloan opened his eyes up slowly. He groaned, sitting up in the bed and rubbing his back. _I must've come out of that coma_, he thought as rubbed his eyes. All he remembers was that everything seemed to be getting darker and next thing you know, blackness. He felt numb, but now everything felt so real. It was like everything was more intensified than it use to be. He felt ten years younger to be honest.

Mark looked around to see Callie and Derek by his bedside. He smiled at them. He couldn't wait to go home and be with his family. He needed them, especially now. Mark missed being with his friends, Sofia, and Arizona. But, as much as he wanted to be with them, he knew this meant from here on out things would be a lot harder. Lexie was gone and he wasn't sure how much longer he was going to last without her. It's why he developed this inkling to die in the midst of the plane crash. He loved her so much. So, so, so much. It just didn't feel right without her in his life. Without Lexie, Mark felt empty. When she died, he died along with her. The only thing that kept him going was his beautiful baby girl, Callie and Arizona, Derek, Jackson, and all the others at Seattle Grace Mercy West.

This is when Mark noticed Callie was sobbing by his bedside. He looked to see Derek was in tears as well, patting what looked like Mark's shoulder. He frowned, getting up from the bed. "Guys, I'm alright. Why is everyone..."

Mark trailed off to see himself right in front of him. His eyes were closed, he was hooked up to a bunch of monitors, and those same monitors were now flatlining. He looked behind him to see Jackson, Bailey, and the Chief with wet eyes, crying over the once lively body that was Mark Sloan.

"I'm dead..." Mark trailed off in a whisper. He looked down at his body to see he wasn't in his hospital gown or his scrubs. He was in his leather jacket, black t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers.

"I guess I didn't have to wait very long for you," a voice chimed from behind him. Mark froze, recognizing that voice anywhere. A lump formed in his throat as he turned around to see Lexie Grey standing behind him.

Lexie was standing in the middle of the doorway with a bright smile on her face. Her brown curls were down and she was dressed in a magenta t-shirt, jeans, and a pair of sneakers. Lexie looked like the plane crash never even happened. She looked like the same Lexie Grey he knew and loved, not the one the one he lost under a piece of airplane debris.

"Lex?" Mark called out to her hoarsely. His eyes welding up in tears as he gaped at the woman before him. She nodded, stepping forward with a bittersweet smile on her face.

Lexie Grey didn't want to die in that plane crash, but sadly she did. Painfully she watched Mark, Meredith, and Cristina cry over her deceased body from the other side. There she saw her mother again, George, and even that patient with the artery that burst, but it didn't feel right. Lexie misses her sisters, her dad, Derek, Jackson, Alex, April, and everyone else at the hospital she came to love like a family. Most of all, she had missed Mark.

"Yeah. I know, it doesn't seem real, but it is," Lexie told him gently, tears forming in her eyes as well. "Look, Mark, this isn't how I wanted us to end, either of us, but it happened. And I wanted you to have a future, not end up here. I love you so much and I just wanted you to be happy in the end. I hoped that when I died, you would maybe establish some sort of a life with Julia. Fall madly in love with her-"

"I wasn't going to last long without you Lexie," Mark cut her off, looking at her with tears in his ice blue eyes. "I loved you, Lexie. I am madly in love with you. I never loved Julia. I thought I did. Maybe it was the idea she could give me what I wanted, but I could never tell her I love you. I tried moving on and it was going great, but it wasn't moving anywhere. You want to know why? Because of you Little Grey. When you died, that was it for me. The only thing that kept me going was my family, but I guess I couldn't last in this world anymore without you," he confessed to her.

Lexie nodded, her eyes filling up with tears. "I guess this means we were meant to be," she responded softly. Mark nodded in agreement as he turned behind him to see Callie and Derek still crying near his now deceased body. He sighed, gently patting Derek's back and placing a kiss on Callie's cheek. He knew they would have a ruff road ahead of them and he felt awful that he wouldn't be there with them to get through it, but then he turned back to look at Lexie.

There the love of his life stood. There was his happiness. Mark let a smile crawl onto his face, "Meant to be." he repeated, his eyes locked with Lexie's brown. "We're soul mates."

Lexie half heartily smiled back at him and held her hand out towards him. "We are. And hey, I promise everything will be okay. They'll be okay and we'll be okay."

"I know. I trust you, Little Grey." Mark chuckled, taking her hand in his. It felt so real and so warm in his own, Mark felt a sense of relief wash over him. It wasn't until he was able to touch her again where he remembered how much he had missed her.

Mark in that moment pulled Lexie's hand close to him and brought her lips in contact with his. Lexie grinned, kissing back with equal passion to her soul mate.

"I love you so much," Mark muttered as they pulled away briefly, their foreheads touching and their eyes closed. "I love you. I love you. God, I love you Lexie."

"I love you too Mark. So much. So very very much," she replied, chuckling. "So that's why I'm going to do this again because I missed you a lot."

Lexie touched his face again, her touch light as a feather, as she pulled him close to her. Their lips meeting again. Her hands were still touching her face ever so gently as their kisses were kept heated. Meanwhile Mark's hands had wrapped around her waist, pulling her body close to his to make sure she would never leave him again.

As they finally pulled apart, their eyes met and they were both smiling from ear to ear. Their arms wrapped around each other's body tightly.

"Time to go?" Mark guessed. Lexie nodded, grinning as she pulled apart from him slowly.

"Yeah...You'll see them all again, I promise, but until then we'll be happy," Lexie promised him, taking his hand in hers.

"I know. I'm ready. Let's be happy, Lex," Mark said, intertwining his hand with hers.

Mark Sloan and Lexie Grey then walked hand in hand through the hospital door into an afterlife where they would be together forever. Their love would be eternal because after all, they were _meant to be_.

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you enjoyed this bittersweet one shot! Thanks for reading and please review! **


End file.
